1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer-system managing method for managing a state of connections between a host comprising first logical blocks and a storage device comprising second logical blocks. Further, the present invention relates to a computer capable of executing a management program used for the above-mentioned computer system, a storage device, a displaying device, and a storage system.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid increase in the amount of data being handled by information systems, introduction of SANs (Storage Area Networks) is being promoted.
Currently, in system management for a SAN, management of a configuration regarding connections mainly among hardware devices, such as a configuration of connections between a host and a storage device, is being carried out.
A mainframe provides a platform for configuring a large-scale backbone system. In such a mainframe, there are cases in which a plurality of logical blocks operate independently. On the other hand, there are cases in which logical units divided into a plurality of regions operate in a storage device. Thus, it is expected to connect the devices, in which physical resources are shared among a plurality of logical processing units, to a SAN.
On the other hand, in a SAN, it is typical to redundantly configure paths for transferring data between a host and a storage device. In this case, path settings are carried out mainly in accordance with the connecting paths among the hardware devices. Since SANs have been developed mainly on platforms for constructing open systems, in conventional SAN-system management, the configuration of connections among hardware devices is mainly being managed.
Therefore, according to conventional SAN-system management, in cases where a device (such as a mainframe) in which physical resources are shared among a plurality of logical processing units is connected to a SAN, it was not possible for a system administrator to get hold of status on connections among logical processing units, and particularly, to visually grasp the connection status among the logical processing units.